


I'll see you later #88

by VocConflagration



Series: 100 WTSILY/Practicing Writing [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 100 ways to say i love you, M/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VocConflagration/pseuds/VocConflagration
Summary: Practice day #2, Prompt #88 of 100 ways to say I love you.Challenge - Write under 45 Min, one line of dialogue, two sides.Korekiyo X RantaroNo smutShort





	I'll see you later #88

It’s not that I don’t think he should not follow his hunches or his instincts, I simply believe that he should not always be chasing the tail. So many stories highlight that familiarity with the unknown breeds unknown and deadly tendencies. I just don’t wish for him to go down the delusive path of imagination only to be slain by reality. Reality is a cruel mistress -much like my own sister, and supposedly his, too. Reality perhaps is inevitable as all would say, but the damage can un-doubtly lesser.   
And- After all the winding roads or human studying I have down lead me to the person I am, I still cannot pinpoint how I feel to this boy. I would say it’s love, but it if it is, is it a loving friendship? Or is it a romantic desirable sort of relationship. The kind that is fancied by mankind all around the world since the dawn of time. From when the sun first set ablaze this world to now where tricky strings of evening glow dance across Amami’s hair, love has lived. People from all walks of life tell stories of beloveds’ and darlings’ but never does any of it feel real.   
That is until you feel it.  
I had always believed I loved my sister. Her image spitting into my mind anytime I read such ‘mushy’ stuff. Convinced I was that she was mine.   
Now, I sit behind a male, no older than me. Rounder and shorter, yes, but no older and not a differing sex than I. Yet, my heart still contracts with an increasing flow of blood circulating in his very presence. His low -Italian accent? - voice does not send chills, but more, vibrations like a speaker. My world speeds up in anticipation around him, like fish swimming from a mighty hunter. An adventurer with stories from all over the world.   
Amami, is perfect, I know.  
The cruel mistress, however, does not agree. She sees him lurk outside after dark. She hears Amami’s dangerous thoughts staining his world and overflowing into those around him. She feels the shake of his bones from his pinky toe to his ahoge. Mistress screams. Amami Ignores.  
And for now, I ignore too.  
X  
He just doesn’t understand. Korekiyo, simply doesn’t get it. I must find my sisters. No matter the cost of other and myself.   
Did I love him? Yes, and I continue to. But I love my sisters more. I’m solely responsible for them.   
So, when he stares into my eyes, pleadingly, I turn.   
It’s for the best.  
I thumb the notebook of my plans in my pocket, regretting but I am sure.   
I must leave Korekiyo.  
I must save my sisters.  
This is what I need to do. It’s what I’ve always needed to do. It just has… Taken me a while longer to realize.   
This is the reality of the world. Korekiyo needs to grow up. His sister is dead and there’s not much longer until mine are too. I wish I didn’t have to do this, but I do.  
I face and bow to Korekiyo, one last time.  
A thank you bow. A bow for all the amazing feelings and experiences adventuring the world could, well can’t give me. A bow to let him know I care.  
Maybe one day he’ll know it’s a bow to say I love him, but I hope one day ill get to say the words to his pale face.  
“I’ll see you later, Korekiyo.”  
I can’t ignore the screams anymore.   
[Thank you for reading, Prompt #88. Challenge, one line of dialogue, under 45 MIN.]


End file.
